Le Centre de Visionnage
by Nessa
Summary: La Chute de Sauron... vue par Sauron lui même. Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant ! [OS]


**Titre : **Le Centre de Visionnage

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de LOTR ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr. Sauf Boromir, mais c'est là une autre histoire.

**Blablas de l'auteur : **Ce OS est ma réponse au 9e défi du Poney Fringant, traitant de la chute de Sauron et de ses derniers instants en tant qu'Oeil (à l'origine). C'est une excuse pour moi pour revenir à l'une de mes passions, à savoir l'écriture. En fait je fais une boulimie d'écriture ces temps-ci, aussi la qualité de ce OS sera peut-être contestable (mon cerveau est trop solicité...)(comment ça, excuse bidon ?). J'espère tout de même que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire !

**PS :** Ce OS est dédié à mon Poney que j'aime, mais aussi à Edouard Baer.

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Il chutait, lamentablement. Encore et toujours, les images se succédaient, se rembobinaient et offraient à nouveau un spectacle des plus éprouvants. Le vivre était une chose ; mais le revivre à travers les yeux du destin était encore plus effrayant. Ce n'était pas le fait de se savoir ainsi épié, livré aux yeux indiscrets et pervers, mais plutôt de savoir sa chute utilisée à des fins comiques. Dans le Centre de Visionnage, entièrement contrôlé par Námo Mandos, là où le Monde était immortalisé en images par d'innombrables écrans de télévisions allumés jours et nuits, l'ambiance était presque malsaine.

Le bruit de l'explosion retentit pour la sixième fois consécutive, tandis que les sublimes effets visuels envahissaient ses yeux ; le rendu était très beau, mais l'utilité de cette technologie était encore contestable – enfin, dans son cas plus particulièrement. Un rire envahit alors la pièce, un rire tout à fait moqueur, presque à gorge déployée, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se contenir devant la stupidité de la scène. Sauron grommela ; ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être la risée de Mandos, mais il ne pouvait rien dire – rien, car il était là sous les yeux attentifs d'Eru Ilúvatar, et il ne pouvait s'échapper ni se rebeller contre son supérieur hiérarchique da la Maison des Morts.

« Oh je t'en prie, cesse de rire. »

Mandos se râcla la gorge, comme pour taire ce petit moment d'égarement. Pour la dernière fois – il se le promit – il appuya sur le bouton 'Retour' et l'écran se brouilla pour revenir comme par magie en arrière. A présent zebré, on pouvait néanmoins voir les scènes de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres en arrière pour s'arrêter au moment où son apparence charnelle se détruisait. La scène se faisait presque au ralenti, et à nouveau l'on vit l'Oeil exploser une nouvelle fois, ébranlant la terre et secouant les coeurs, et cette scène souleva celui de Sauron. Par dépit, envahi par la terrible tristesse de sa mort, il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, laissant seulement son cri de souffrance envahir ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi m'infliges-tu cela ? »

Mandos appuya alors sur 'Stop' et 'Ejecter' ; une cassette sortit alors du magnétoscope central, avec marqué sur l'étiquette 'la fin de Sauron'. Le Vala la prit sans délicatesse et la rangea dans son boîtier, puis regarda dans les yeux son ennemi Maia, d'une attitude pleine de défi.

« Je trouvais la situation trop cocasse pour que tu passes à côté d'elle. »

La vérité était en fait tout autre ; sous les ordres de Manwë, Seigneur des Vents, Mandos avait obligé le Premier Lieutenant de Melkor à visionner sa mort, une petite farce de bienvenue au Pays des Morts qui relevait plus de la torture psychologique. Mais tout au fond de lui-même Sauron ne pouvait nier avoir ardemment désiré voir sa propre mort, la comprendre et la déplorer. Nonchalamment, Mandos s'assit sur la chaise voisine de celle du Maia, et se mit à admirer un point imaginaire. Tous deux restèrent alors dans le silence le plus total, laissant les émotions dépasser les mots ; il y avait fort longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble dans une même pièce. Mais malgré tout, la rancune reprit le dessus, et Mandos murmura alors :

« Vois où ta confiance en Melkor t'as conduit, Annatar ; le Mal n'engendre que terreur et destruction, et finit étouffé par sa propre stupidité. »

Sauron se tut d'abord, puis annonça :

« Le Tout est destiné au Trépas, de toute façon. Qu'importe la façon dont nous l'atteignions ! Mais que l'on ne dise pas que Sauron est mort en ne laissant rien derrière lui, j'aurai au moins eu le mérite d'avoir cru et de m'être battu pour mes convictions. »

Le silence retomba alors dans le Centre. Mandos ne chercha même pas à contrer son ennemi, l'absence de sons le faisant déjà si bien. Non loin, un écran montrait le mariage du Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor réunifiés d'avec la fille du Seigneur d'Imladris. Son regard se posa sur son ennemi, à la fois plein de rage et d'horreur, et ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que l'écran montre une autre image, celle de la cité de Minas Tirith plus blanche et étincelante que jamais. Cette soudaine et lointaine réalité lui faisait comprendre que son royaume n'était plus et qu'il avait à jamais détruit les derniers maléfices de son Seigneur. Il ne voulait même pas connaître la réaction de celui-ci lorsque de mauvais songes lui avaient annoncé cette dernière nouvelle. Non, sa réaction était inimaginable.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles aucun mot ne fut prononcé. La situation les dépassait, car ils mesuraient tous deux l'étendue de l'impact que ce nouvel évènement allait avoir sur Arda. Mais lorsque le silence se fit trop pesant, le Maître de la Maison des Morts se leva sans rien dire, et déposa sans grâce la cassette sur les jambes du Maia, qui s'empressa de la prendre comme si c'était l'un des Silmarils de Fëanor. Aussitôt, des visions l'assaillirent, des images de sa déchéance sur les noires terres de Mordor, de son malheur et de sa souffrance, dénigré par la coalition des races faibles. Sauron sursauta, pris d'une violente et viscérale haine envers le Créateur, Arda et ses nombreux peuples, et il serra alors les dents, prêt à écraser la maudite cassette.

« Souviens-toi, Annatar, que quoique tu fasses, quoique tu penses et que tu dises, Eru Ilúvatar est ton Père et notre Père à tous. Aussi, la cassette existe en double, il est fort inutile de la détruire en espérant enfouir à jamais ta lamentable défaite. »

Et la voix de Mandos disparut derrière une porte, le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna, laissant Sauron seul, l'objet de son martyre sur ses genoux. Il ne sut d'abord que faire puis, lentement, ses jambes le menèrent au magnétoscope, et ses mains enfouirent la cassette de ses malheurs dans la fente prévue à cet effet, et à nouveau, et surtout bien malgré lui, le Maia s'avoua vaincu.


End file.
